My Favorite Song
by awillowdeeplyscarred
Summary: Songfic to Vanessa Hudgen's song "Sneaker Night". ONESHOT Troyella. I didn't put in the full song for the purpose of the story. Please R&R and enjoy! Fluffy


**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoy this and please review. You're 30 some seconds of typing a message makes me really happy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the plot.

**This Is My Favorite Song**

**By musiclover94**

_Put your sneakers on  
Put your sneakers on,  
We're goin' dancin' all night long_

"Hello?" Troy said into his phone.

"Hey Troy," Gabriella said happily; never the best sign for a tired person.

"Hey Brie. What's up?" he asked.

"Come over here. And bring sneakers," she said.

"New ones or old ones?" he asked cautiously, having only too much experience with his girlfriend's constant sneaker drives for the less fortunate.

"Comfortable ones," she said, "See you soon!"

"See you," he said and hung up. He slipped on a pair of Nike Airs and walked out to doors. As he was pulling out of the driveway, he felt another wave of tiredness wash over him. He yawned and drove down the road with a bleary eye.

He pulled into Gabriella's house's neat driveway. He walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella said perkily a few moments later. She was clad in a hot pink tank top, plaid shorts, and some well worn in sneakers of her own.

"Hey Gabi," he said, "What did you want me for? It's not another shoe drive, is it?" he asked warily.

Gabriella laughed. "No, it's nothing like that. We're going dancing!"

"What?" he asked lamely.

"We're going dancing!" she repeated and before he could say anything more, she took his hand and pulled him out the door.

"But…there are no dancing clubs in Albuquerque!" he said, thinking of an excuse not to have to dance. His sparse dancing time was in the theatre, and that was that.

"One opened up in downtown, by the Starbucks," she said, keeping one eye on him and one on the road.

"I can't dance though!" he said frantically, thinking fast, but realized he had said the wrong thing.

"You _can _dance, Troy! I saw you in Twinkle Towne! You were strutting your stuff," she winked playfully.

"Alright, then. How long are we going to be there?" he asked.

"As long as they play good music," she said mysteriously, "and they play good music _forever _there!"

"You've been there?" he asked.

"For my half-sister's Sweet 16," she said.

Gabriella parked the car in front of a medium sized building which, when they got close enough, seemed to vibrate with all the music emitting from inside.

"Come on!" Gabriella said, dragging a reluctant Troy into the club.

_I got somewhere to be (where to be, where to be)  
I want you to come with me (come with me)  
See, I've put my sneakers on  
Cause I'm gonna keep dancin'  
After they all go home_

_So are you ready?  
Did you eat?  
Do you have the energy?  
Are you reloaded?  
Are you able to stay on your feet?  
Don't want you passing out  
After a couple o' hours of beats  
We're gonna keep going, and going, and going  
Yeah, cause..._

The club was rather cramped with many couples and loners alike were dancing. Troy was reminded horribly of middle-school dances, everyone cramped by the stereo and vast amounts of space empty.

"Oh, I love this song!" Gabriella exclaimed as a techno song came on the loudspeakers. When she saw he was standing there awkwardly, she grabbed hold of his arms and made them move. Troy, who was mortified, quickly yanked them away and started to move them on his own accord.

Troy scanned the vicinity. He didn't see anyone from East High in the room. Even though he was the star of the basketball team, he was extremely shy outside of the red and white school walls, like he had two different masks.

After a few songs, Troy's fatigue caught up with him. He sat down on one of the rickety benches on the outskirts of the dance floor. Gabriella followed him.

"Is this what we're doing all night?" he asked tiredly.

"Yeah," she said, "basically, all we're doing is dancing."

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance Basically what we're gonna do is dance Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
It will come easily when you hear the beat (oh)  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance Basically what we're gonna do is dance_

_All you gotta do is take a chance  
Yeah that's right, it's sneaker night_

_So now they're closing  
(Close it up, shut it down, go home now)  
But this is far from the end  
(Second round, ding, it's about to begin)  
Cause I've got comfortable footwear  
The weather is nice  
So let's take it outside  
This needs some hand claps  
And the beatbox, and it's all right_

"I told you I can't dance," he mumbled after a moment.

"Oh, it'll come easily when you get the beat," Gabriella said. Troy mentally rolled his eyes. There had been at least ten songs with a clearly defined beat, and he had felt nothing.

"Okay," he said and got up.

"That's the spirit! Just take a chance, you never know!" she said, with the air of a over-enthuastic camp counselor.

Troy admitted that, after a few more songs, he was finally dancing somewhat normally. He cracked a smile at Gabriella, who smiled back.

A voice cracked over the intercom.

"It is now 11 p.m. Redhawk Dance Club has now closed," it said and with a _crack, _it shut off. Several groans of complaint issued from the crowd, including Troy, but he didn't so it aloud.

"So now what are we going to do?" he asked as they walked away from the club, the cool night air refreshing on their faces.

"Oh, the night isn't quite over yet," Gabriella said slyly, not turning to the car, but further down the sidewalk to a old, but breath-taking under the star-strewn sky, deserted park.

"What are we doing in a park at 11 at night?" he asked.

"If we can't go to the dance," she said, looking at her boyfriend under the blue haze of the night sky, "the dance will come to us." She started to dance to no music at all and Troy had the desire to laugh.

"I'm glad you didn't pass out," she smiled at him goofily.

"Why would I have?" he asked.

"You looked about ready to knell over. Did you eat beforehand?" she asked lecturingly, but ruining the effect by smiling at him again.

"I didn't have much. But didn't your feet hurt after all that dancing?" he asked.

"Nah, that's why I wore sneakers. The most comfortable shoe around," she said, giving one of her weathered shoes a wiggle.

She resumed dancing, this time adding randomly placed claps to fill in the beats. Troy really did laugh this time.

"You try it then!" she said, faking indignation.

Troy fell silent, grinning slightly.

Gabriella once again resumed her dancing and clapping, adding beatboxing. Troy disguised his guffaw as a cough. He looked at Gabriella, gracefully hopping around under the tree's leaves. She looked as beautiful as she had looked the previous New Year's Eve, when they had met. He smiled and walked over to her.

It seemed like Gabriella's Energizer Bunny attitude, had finally worn out. She was breathing deeply and was pushing locks of her damp hair out of her chocolate brown eyes.

Troy wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Gabriella sighed contentedly and ested her head on his chest.

"This is my favorite song," Troy said, even though the night was silent, excpet for the occasional chirping of crickets.

"Mine too," Gabriella said, "just you and me."

Their lips met, one of Troy's hands in her sweet-smelling hair, Gabriella's arms pulling him closer. Just for this moment, there was nothing else in the world but their favorite song.

**Author's Note: **To those people who are sick of me writing sad stuff, here's some fluff for you! Please review. I thought I did a fairly good job on it, but you are the judges!


End file.
